Blured Lines
by FireandSmoke
Summary: When Jesse gets the role he fits so easily into, as time goes on how easily can he slip between the two characters? Jesse/Andrew implied Mark/Eduardo. Where everything is Jewnicorn and nothing hurts


**A.N: I know, I know have A Prince Return to finish, and also Observation and I promised myself I wouldn't right another/start another one until at least one of them was finished. Anyway I hope you like this and the characterisation isn't too far off.**

Jesse always prided himself on being a method actor and when this role came along it wasn't that hard to dissolve him into the character. Like Mark, he was emotionally guarded, sarcastic and not the greatest at making friends. Well lets be truthful he was terrible at it. For him taking the role as Mark as a simple choice, the script and the story was fantastic and couldn't wait to see how it would turn out. And the character of Mark Zuckerberg has been the easiest character he could relate. Yet that was part of the problem, he could relate to him too well. Now not even his family could tell where the character stopped and Jesse began. Not even the one he held closest to his heart. _Andrew_.

_Read through_

When it came down to finally meeting who he would be working with, he was almost sick at least twice. He felt the same kind of nervous when it's your first day at school as much as you felt shy, a part of you wanted to just go, just do it. So he turned up in his most comfy clothes, sat far away from people and got into the mind set of Mark. Now he has just began the first stage of his research and has currently learned how he likes to speak. For the purposes of this, that is good enough.

As he just got settled into his seat, a dashingly beautiful young man walked through the doors. His hair swept back into an easy and carefree looking style, the soft shining sunlight catching the hair making parts of it shine golden. His easy smile seemed to make everyone calmed and instantly drawn to him.

David Fincher, one of the friendliest directors Jesse is having the pleasure of working with, beamed as this man walked through the door and said "Andrew, great to have you! Andrew Garfield this is Jesse Eisenberg, he will be playing Mark Zuckerberg." Here he pointed directly to Jesse, who could only give an awkward wave. For some unknown reason this caused this Andrew to give a low chuckle making his expressive eyes shine. "Jesse, this is Andrew he will be playing Eduardo Saverin" Unlike Jesse, Andrew smiled warmly and shook Jesse's hand before taking the seat right next to him.

As the read through carried on, Jesse felt himself relax more and more. Andrew was a terrific actor and working along side him, he couldn't wait. He could feel an instant connection when they shook hands. And he didn't if he was imaging it, but he could sense Andrew leaning more towards him and the day progressed.

David shifted in his seat and glanced at his clear crystal white watch, "ah lunch time. Brilliant work everyone!"

Jesse shifted out of his chair carefully, every time he is in one of these chairs he seems to get out of it in the most ungraceful fashion. Luckily this was not one of those times, turning his attention to Andrew he saw how gracefully he gets out of the chair and makes his way out the door, almost like a cat… no scratch that it was more deer like. Jesse quickly walked out the door and found Andrew waiting for him.

"Hey! I thought we could grab lunch together, help to get to know each other," He said smiling.

It took Jesse slightly longer than normal to process what was actually said to him, he was too busy inspecting the intensity of brown was in his eye. Snapping back into the present he nodded and shrugged "sure."

During lunch they found they had a lot in common, more than Jesse would have first thought, similar taste in literature which would give them plenty to talk about in the future. Whenever they got onto the subject of music, Jesse managed to skip that one by bringing up the subject of his beloved cats. He quickly found out how easily he could make Andrew laugh, how lovely that sound was.

David called them back to finish the read through, and the rest of the day carried similar to the morning. When the day came to an end, Jesse and Andrew stayed behind for as long as they could. Jesse knew Andrew could be one of these people he could talk to for weeks on end and never find a moment where it would become awkward or the conversation would run dry.

When it was time to finally part, they smiled warmly to each other already eager to reunite and start the filming. Jesse was always expecting this project to be truly an amazing experience, but he never expected in just a read through to drawn this much to one person. He never expected in all his life to meet someone like Andrew. Now he has he wanted nothing more than spend as much time in his company as he physically could.


End file.
